Forever 17
by The Raven2
Summary: After being injured in battle, Umi battles the poison in her body and receives some interesting revelations.  Meanwhile, Clef is forced into his own battle regarding his emotions about Umi.  A prequel to The Wedding and Whiskey Lullaby.


Forever 17

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR or the song "Forever 17."

Umi winced, taking a half-step back. Her back bumped into another, and a quick glance confirmed that it was the Master Mage Clef. Lightning balls and streaks of pure energy fled his hands, blasting into his attackers and blowing them to bits. Umi smiled grimly. She wiped the warm blood from her eye and readied herself for another attack. That last one had once been human, she could tell by the bright crimson of its blood and that it did not disintegrate like the other monsters she was facing.

Perhaps it was one of the Dark Mages that had come out of their hiding places and were reanimating all these creatures, feeding on the fear of the common people? She hoped so, because that meant that at least a small portion of the monsters would fall on their own.

A quick glance to her right and left while she still had a break reassured her of Hikaru and Fuu. Green winds swirled around the Wind Knight, almost hiding her from sight. Her sword had retreated into her glove while the blonde girl brought forth her magic. Fuu had always relied on her magic more than the sword since she had very little formal training with it.

Hikaru was backed up by golden and red flames. She did not have the intense concentration that Umi had when it came to the sword. Rather, the former Pillar wielded blade and magic with ease and at once, much like her lover the Magic Swordsman Lantis.

Another attacker came, and the Water Knight was forced to focus on the battle once more. Clef still stood behind her, guarding her back as she guarded his. Ferio stood back to back with Fuu and Lantis the same with Hikaru. It was a good strategy, Umi thought as her sword slid along her opponent's. Each line contained a swordsman, a mage and a blade-wielding mage. Umi and Ferio confined themselves to swords. Ferio did so because he could not use magic. Umi could use magic, but her attacks tended to be devastating and as dangerous to the caster as to the target in close combat. Fuu and Clef relied on their magic and Hikaru and Lantis could use both, though their magic could not compete with the mages and their swordsmanship could not compete with the blade-wielders. Still, an effective combination of both kept the enemy at bay.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the attacks began to wane. She heard less screaming of beasts and more of heavy breaths as the defenders began to take small breaks. Soon, only one beast was left to her and she quickly sliced off its head, effectively disintegrating it. The others were already sheathing blades. Clef leaned on his staff heavily, and Ferio helped to support Fuu.

Umi allowed her rapier to dissolve into azure light that swiftly fled into the blue jewel in her glove. She turned and slung Clef's arm around her shoulders, supporting him. He smiled at her gratefully, his blue eyes warm. She smiled back, a slight flush on her cheeks. She had always felt a tad uncomfortable with Clef now that he had an adult body.

A breathless shriek from Hikaru was her only warning. Searing pain swept through her. She dimly felt her body fall, felt it caught by warm arms. A cry of rage from Hikaru and the distant thud told her that her attacker was dead. She gasped for breath; the world was darkening.

She heard someone cry her name, and then blackness consumed her.

Never thought it would be me

Living in a shattered dream

How could this be the end for me?

What I wouldn't give to have

A life to live, a day to plan

Instead I'll be forever seventeen

Fuu rested her hand on Umi's forehead, worriedly biting her lip. Umi's fever hadn't gone down. She had swiftly closed the knife wound after Umi had collapsed, but Clef had said it was poison.

She removed her hand, clenching it into a fist. Why? Why Umi? Umi who had never done anything to anyone. Oh certainly she had annoyed people, but she had a heart as big as the sea. Umi was the one that the people of Cephiro trusted, that they saw the most often. She constantly traveled, reassuring the people of the Magic Knights' continued presence. Fuu always stayed at the Palace, helping Ferio with the affairs of Cephiro. Hikaru may have been the former Pillar, but she had eyes only for Lantis and followed him faithfully. Hikaru and Lantis were the Ambassadors, traveling from world to world to negotiate peace.

It was Umi the people knew, and Umi that the people constantly asked for. She had given so much to these people. She always tried to resolve differences to everyone's satisfaction. She had given up rights so that she was on equal ground with the people outside the Palace.

Fuu sat down on the edge of the bed and raked a hand through her golden hair. Springy, light footsteps announced Hikaru and Fuu tried to put on a smile. Hikaru had no clue how bad Umi's condition was, and most of them intended to keep it that way. There was no need to worry the emotional Fire Knight. After all, Umi would be fine, wouldn't she? She couldn't, wouldn't die at 17.

Could have lived out every dream

I could have been most anything

I drift, floating weightless on soft clouds of darkness. There is no light, nothing to see by. Where am I? Slowly, it comes back to me. The dagger. It had been plunged into my back. Slowly the fog begins to clear, and snippets of memory flash before my eyes.

Clef's voice, his eyes, so concerned. His warmth as he carried me through the halls. Fuu's voice, fraught with concern. Hikaru's, begging Clef, asking if I would be alright. Clef's curt reply.

Then a soft bed. A hand squeezing mine. A voice.

"Umi? Umi? Can you hear me? If you can, you have to fight. That knife... it was poisoned. You have to hold on. Umi?"

Poison. Yes. I can feel it racing through my body. That is why Fuu hasn't been able to heal me. It all makes sense now. Hold on? Why?

_Because you have to_, a voice whispers. I try to turn towards it. _Remember your dreams_.

My dreams. I see them now, clearly as I had once dreamed them. There. That is the one I am always fighting for. It is my first view of Cephiro, green and sparkling with health and cleanliness. There is no sign of the deterioration that is still visible on the edges of the world. There is the mountain in the sky, where Windam rests. Fuu goes to visit him often. And there, the volcano of Rayearth. Hikaru isn't able to go very often, but I often see the telltale tracks of burnt grass in the gardens that appear when he visits.

And the sea. Yes, that is where Selece is. Oh Selece, where are you now? My sight narrows, and then sweeps like a bird towards the Palace. There is the Council Room. Or what will be the Council Room. I am still traveling Cephiro, trying to get people to agree to the Council system. This will allow each section of Cephiro to have a Councilor, and they would voice the grievances of that section so that the Palace would always know what was going on in Cephiro.

They are great dreams. I know this. It will take a lot of work to accomplish them. Then I see my smaller dreams, each playing in front of me like an old-time movie camera.

Ascot and Tarta. I smile. Yes, I think they are perfect for each other. I am still trying to get Ascot to make a move though.

Fuu and Ferio. I am pushing Ferio to ask Fuu to marry him. It is about time I think.

Hikaru and Lantis. I think they should marry too.

Eagle and Tatra. They would make a wonderful couple.

Lafarga and Caldina. They are splendid together.

Yes, these are my dreams. I want my friends to be happy. That is the overall dream. And I want to be happy. I admit that I am that selfish.

_That is not selfish. That is human nature. You wish to be happy along with your friends._

Does that mean I should fight? Fight this darkness that surrounds me?

Can someone wake me up?

I haven't lived yet

I'm only seventeen

God, did you forget?

I'm just a baby

And I don't wanna be

Forever seventeen

His long fingers twitched irritably against each other, betraying his worry to the dark warrior. He raised twined fingers to his chin, resting his head and allowing his eyes to close for a moment. Lantis crossed his arms, his gaze resting steadily on Clef. The Mage paid no mind, rather focusing on the blue-haired girl on the bed. Her mouth moved, but no words came past her lips.

Clef reached out one hand, curling it tightly around hers. Then his other hand joined it, clasping the still figure's hand in a gentle, but firm embrace. His mouth moved too, but even Lantis' sensitive hearing could not hear what he said to the Water Knight. Begging her to come back? A good possibility. Lantis was one of the few that Clef confided in, one of the privileges of being the Master Mage's former students. Alcyone, Zagato and Emeraude had been the only other people he felt he could speak freely with.

It wasn't always a privilege that Lantis enjoyed, since he knew the reason that the Mage was in such pain although he hadn't been physically injured. The swordsman may have had to drag the confession from the mage, but Clef had told him eventually.

Clef cared deeply for Umi. His love for the mage possibly surpassed Lantis' love for Hikaru. Lantis still saw Hikaru as a young woman, someone in need of his protection as well as his love. He may fight back to back with her, but he always had a back up. Clef trusted Umi completely, with his life. Clef would give away his own life in order to save Umi's. Lantis wagered that even now, if it were possible, Clef would take the poison into himself to save the Knight. That wasn't the question though. The question was if Umi cared for him just as deeply.

Clef knew Lantis was there, but he didn't care. He held Umi's hand tightly, staring hard at her closed eyes. He concentrated, but could feel only turmoil and confusion within her. There were no clear emotions. He sighed, relaxing his grip. He could release it, since the physical contact was only needed for the spell, but he didn't want to let go.

He may have been hundreds of years old, but the delusion that if he held her, called to her, fed her all his strength would bring her back held true with him. Had this been any other being, he probably would have written them off as dead long ago. For Umi though, he had to hope. She had come to Cephiro with no purpose, no direction all those years ago. She had changed, matured with the death of Emeraude. She cared for Cephiro and fought for its sake when she had come back the second time. Now that she was here for forever, she still fought for Cephiro, just in a different way.

She saw the suffering that Clef had taken for granted, and opened his eyes to a new and better way. She did her best to help the citizens learn new ways to live, to make their lives more joyful. She threw her heart into helping this land, and in doing so had earned his love and respect.

"Please Umi," he whispered, softly, softly. "Wake up. Wake up Umi. You aren't supposed to die at seventeen."

I'll never have a bed to make

A test to take, a summer day

I'll always be forever seventeen

I could have had a family

If things had worked out differently

Instead I'll be forever seventeen

I drift, floating still through the clouds. Now they are lighter though, fluffier. A dim light glows around me, allowing me to see the scenes that circle around me. Scenes of my life, of my life on Earth and in Cephiro.

I see my mother and father. They are standing in my room. My empty room. My heart aches as I see the sadness and pain on their faces. I see Fuu behind them, a single tear flowing from her eyes, and know what is going on. I am dead. Fuu, who is always the proper one, the one who keeps her emotions under control, is weeping because I am dead. I glance around the room, seeing the pictures on the shelves.

My fencing equipment lay in one corner. I would never use it again. There was the choker that defined my status in Cephiro. The jewels within it contained my official Magic Knight robes that Presea and Clef had made for me. It lay on the headboard of my bed. My bed. It was messy. I remember. I had not made it the last time I went to Cephiro. There it would lay, forever a tangle of sheets and pillows. I know my parents will never touch my room. They will leave it be, as a memory.

I reach out for another scene. The courtyard of Cephiro. I know it so well. This is where Clef tests us, teaches us. The days in Cephiro are always so beautiful, so sunny and bright. We would fight, magic to magic, with intense concentration. And when the courtyard was destroyed, we would laugh and then work together to fix it, to make it beautiful again. There's Clef, sitting by the fountain. He's crying too, the same as Fuu was.

Was I truly dead? It didn't seem real. The day was too bright, too joyful for a death. I see something in his hand, and look closer. A pendent, a silver moon on a blue ribbon. That is my pendant. I wear it at Royal Audiences with Fuu and Hikaru. If Clef has it...

But I'm not dead! I'm not I'm not I'm not!! I tear away from the scene, fleeing, only to stumble upon another scene. I halt, enchanted. There was...myself. Older, at least in my twenties. Clef was there too. He reached out a hand to me, and I took it. Clef pulled my older self close, then kissed her. I gasp, my hand flying to my mouth. Laughter breaks them apart, and two children run at them. A little boy with blue hair and eyes tackles Clef and another boy with lavender hair and blue eyes wraps his arms around the older Umi's legs. Clef and Umi laugh and Clef wrestles with the boy. Were those...were they our children?

But how could this be? If I am dead...

_You are not dead yet. If you let go now, if you stop fighting, then this can never be. But if you keep fighting, look at what could happen!_

Could I have just one more day

A chance to learn from my mistakes

Caldina hesitated, allowing her feet to slow and halt in the doorway. Lafarga put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and then gently pushed her forward so that he could step into the room. She went forward soundlessly, her slippers noiseless on the cold floor and the bells silent.

Lafarga followed her and together they stood beside Umi's bed. Her hand sought his and found it, intertwining their fingers tightly. She squeezed for a moment, then leaned across the bed and gently shook the mage's shoulder. Clef, who had fallen asleep half on the bed and half on his chair, blinked, slowly raising his head. His hand still clasped Umi's and his eyes were shadowed.

Caldina, seeing he was awake, seated herself on the other side of the bed. She rested the back of her hand on Umi's forehead and shuddered. Umi's face was coated with sweat and she was burning up. Lafarga handed her a small, damp cloth and she laid it gently on Umi's brow. Clef watched silently, still half-leaning on the bed and refusing to release the Knight's hand.

"How is she?" Lafarga spoke first, breaking the uneasy silence, caused not only by Umi's condition but by Clef's persistent presence as well.

"She's still burnin' up," Caldina replied softly. "Would you get me another cloth?" The swordsman nodded, and then busied himself at the dresser where the bowl of water sat. "Clef," she turned to the mage, although her eyes still rested on Umi. "Maybe you should go get some sleep. There's nothing you can do there."

Clef just shook his head quietly. "I know she can feel my presence. Even if..." Here he paused. "Even if she does not feel the same as I, I still sense that it helps her, knowing someone is waiting, here beside her."

Caldina bit her lip, then turned to Lafarga as he presented her with another cloth. She gently wiped Umi's face, then her neck and shoulders, cleaning her of the sweat that had poured from her body. Clef did not watch her, instead his eyes remained on Umi's face, studying.

"Why her Caldina?" he finally spoke, his voice a whisper. The eyes he turned to the dancer were haunted, saddened. "Why?"

Caldina was startled by the question. She looked to Lafarga, who simply shook his head very slightly. "I don't know Clef. I truly don't know."

"I was supposed to be protecting her, guarding her back." Caldina and Lafarga dropped their eyes at the admission, not wanting to see the look on his face. "Instead, I let my feelings get in the way. I let her support me. I thought that the battle was over." His tone was bitter. "I should have known better. I'm better than this. I should have seen that attack coming and gotten her out of the way." His voice did not rise, but the fury in it spoke volumes.

"It's not your fault Clef," the pink-haired woman said softly. "It's no one's fault. No one saw him coming, not even Ascot who was behind her. It's not her fault either," she added, just in case Umi could hear her. "It was not a mistake, or a fault on your part or her's. We're still at war Clef. These things happen."

Clef tightened his grip on Umi's hand and dropped his eyes. He felt the brief pressure on his shoulder from Caldina's slim hand, then it dropped and the couple walked out. "Umi, come back to me," he whispered.

Can someone wake me up?

I haven't lived yet

I'm only seventeen

God, did you forget?

I'm just a baby

And I don't wanna be

Forever seventeen

I sit amidst the clouds. The light has grown brighter, but darkness is still prevalent. How do I fight? I ask, waiting for the answer from the voice. The voice is silent though. It seems after that last outburst that was all it could say. It disappeared and even the presence that had accompanied it is gone.

I hear voices though. I look around, seeking the source. I see myself, lying on a bed. Clef sits on a chair beside me. I am shocked by his appearance. His headdress is gone, lost to who knows where. His hair is in complete disarray, and his robes are thrown over the back of the chair. He is dressed in a simple undertunic and pants, his thick boots encasing his feet. Even that clothing is rumpled and old. I can tell he hasn't changed for several days. This is a far cry from the Clef I know.

I see then that his eyes are closed and he breathes deeply. He slumbers beside me. I smile, wishing I could touch him, run a hand through his hair, cup his face that looks so sweet and perfect in his sleep. I reach out my hand, hoping, but the image wavers, then begins to fade as my fingers touch it. He seems to start awake, and I finally see that he is holding my hand.

Wake me up, I whisper. I don't want to die now. I want to fight, but I don't know how. I'm only seventeen. I haven't accomplished my dreams. I want to see my parents before I die. I want to die in peace, not in fevered dreams. I want to die surrounded by people who love me and who are content, not be torn away from friends who feel guilt and agony over my passing.

I'm only seventeen. I'm still my daddy's little girl, my mother's baby. Silent tears stream down my face. I want to live! I want to have my wedding day! I want to meet my husband and kiss him and vow to stay by his side forever! I want to see the face of my first child, hold them in my arms and share the joy with their father!

I want to see Hikaru get married to Lantis and be a bridesmaid at their wedding! I want to see Hikaru's first child. I know she will be a little girl with her mother's eyes and her father's black hair. I don't know how I know, but I know and I want to see her!

I want to be a witness at the wedding of Ferio and Fuu! I want to see Fuu's blonde, golden-eyed little boy! I want to hold him in my arms and smile at Fuu and congratulate her and Ferio!

I want to see our children playing together and being happy! I want to help Clef teach them magic and Ferio teach them swordplay. I want to hold them...I want...I want...

The realization struck me like a blow to the gut. I want Clef. I want to marry him, fulfill that vision I saw earlier. I sink to my knees, still weeping. Oh God, did you forget me? Did you forget that I haven't lived yet? That I haven't confessed my love to the man that sits beside me? Oh God, please I want to live!

But I know it's hopeless, even as I sit there. He's forgotten all of that, about me, about my dreams. I close my eyes, not wanting to see the darkness as it descends.

In a matter of a moment

Life fell before my eyes

And now I'm looking at the meaning of

The miracle of life

Where are we going without even knowing

The answers deep inside

Clef had started awake, he did not know why. He glanced at Umi, and paled considerably. He leaned over her, checking her forehead, feeling her pulse. He swallowed. She was cold as ice, her pulse barely beating.

_Fuu!_ he yelled, desperate. Sudden thunder outside of the window rumbled through him as he stood there.

_My Knight! What has befallen her?_ The voice was deep, commanding and Clef finally looked up. Selece hovered there, his wings sweeping in great strokes and water dripping off the golden horns.

"Poison," he breathed, not caring that a rune-god was speaking to him. He was far more concerned with Umi, trying to force life back into her wilting shell. "Umi," he whispered, "come back!"

Footsteps took his attention away from her once again, but they were not Fuu's. A tall man stood there, his gaze riveted on the Water Knight. His eyes were golden and silver highlighted his ocean dark hair. He wore armor similar to the Water Knight's, with golden horns sweeping back from the helm. He knelt beside Umi's bed, clasped the hand that Clef was not holding.

"My Knight," he rumbled, his voice as deep and low as the ocean. "It is not yet thy time. Thou still hast so much to learn, of life and love and duty." He glanced at Clef, who had finally figured out that it was Selece who knelt there, in human form. The golden eyes held him as the Rune-God continued to speak. "Thou hast one waiting for thee. Thee hast not spoken with him of these matters and thou must." Selece finally broke eye contact and both men turned back to Umi.

Clef brought Umi's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. His thoughts were fervent as he prayed. _Please God, she's only seventeen. She hasn't lived yet and I haven't told her yet. Don't forget her. Please._

This was the scene that Fuu and Hikaru stumbled upon. Both screeched to a halt at the sight of Selece, but the Rune-God ignored them. Then their gaze fell on Umi. Fuu gasped, her hands flying to her mouth and Hikaru stared, open-mouthed.

The Knight was pale as a statue of ice. She shivered continuously and her hair was limp and dry. Her lips were blue, and her eyelids fluttered, but in fever and in pain, not in awakening. They flew to her bedside, Hikaru leaping on the bed itself and Fuu standing at the foot.

"There's nothing I can do," Fuu whispered after a moment, her voice cracking. Tears tracked a steady line down her face but she did not bother to wipe them away. At her words, Hikaru cried out and hugged Umi's waist.

"Umi! Don't leave us!" she begged.

Clef's teeth gritted and he bowed forward, concealing the tears that ran from his eyes. _Umi_ he thought. _Come back. Don't leave us. Oh Lord help her._

Selece was silent, his head bowed and his lips moving in prayer. And thus they waited. Who knew for what, but all hoped for a miracle for the dying Water Knight.

Forever seventeen

_He hasn't forgotten you._

That voice! It was back! I slowly open my eyes, lift my head. A white light shines there, shimmering and piercing the darkness. I stand, walk towards it. It grows brighter as I approach, until I am forced to shield my eyes with my hand. As if sensing my pain, the light dims slightly. I lower my hand, still squinting into the light. It dims even more, and I can see a shape inside of it.

I step closer. I gasp. Emeraude!

_He hasn't forgotten you._

What do you mean? Who hasn't forgotten me?

_God. He hasn't forgotten you. He just wanted to show you something before you left._

What? What did he want to show me?

She smiles. _He had to make sure you would fight first. That you held life precious enough to receive this gift._ She cupped her hands together and blew through them. A small piece of the light around her flew towards me. I cupped my hands together to receive it and it settled in them.

It was warm and heavy against my palms, but it sent its warmth through me. I smiled. It felt so good. Then the revelation shuddered through me. I gasped, staggering back.

Is this...Is this life?

_Yes, of a sort._ Emeraude stepped closer, placing her hands over mine. _You have carried your guilt for a long time brave Umi. It is time to let go of it, of me. You released me to be with my love. Now I have to release you, so you can be with your's. _

Clef? I whisper.

_Yes._ She smiles again. _He has changed very much since last I spoke with him. And not only physically, although that does make things easier for the both of you. _Her green eyes twinkle as I blush, thinking of how warm his arm had been around her shoulders, and how much warmer his smile had been. _He loves you Umi. Don't let duty get in the way of that. Life is too precious, as God has shown you. He knows you're just a baby dearling._ She kissed my forehead gently.

Emeraude I, I pause, not knowing what it is I want to say.

She seems to read my mind, or rather, my feelings. _I do not want your apology Umi. There is nothing to apologize for. You helped me, fulfilled my greatest wish. I only wish I could truly fulfill your's, but I can only help you on the way. _Her voice is filled with regret, and I finally look her in the eyes. _Good-bye Umi. I must go. Zagato is waiting for me. Be with the one you love._

She backs away, the light dimming. The warmth is still in my hands and I look down. But that light, too, is dimming. Everything is growing dark again. Good-bye Emeraude, I whisper. I turn away from that heavenly light, turning to face the light that is coming from another direction.

"Clef," I whisper. I'm coming.

So don't give up

You haven't lived yet

You're only seventeen

And God did not forget

You're just a baby

"Clef," the word is soft, barely spoken, but Selece and Clef hear it. Their eyes lift as one, to see Umi slowly waking. Hikaru still clutches her waist, and Fuu has seated herself at the foot of the bed, praying. Their eyes meet a moment, then Selece stands, slowly pulling Hikaru and Fuu away. They retreat, thinking that Umi is gone.

Clef grasps both her hands, hoping, praying. Warmth is slowly returning to them. Her eyes open slowly, and she gasps in a breath. "Clef," she whispers again. She is weakened, but her hands tear away from his and twine around his waist. She clings to him, eyes weeping silent tears.

He stills for a moment, shocked at her behavior. A smile slowly spreads across his face and he wraps his arms around her, rocking her gently. "Umi," he whispers. "You came back."

She sniffles, laughing slightly. "I heard you, and..." she pauses. "He didn't forget. God didn't forget me."

Clef laughs a little with her. "Of course he didn't." He holds her still, treasuring this moment, for it will surely be broken soon when Hikaru and Fuu realize that Umi is alive, when Umi comes to her senses and realizes that it is Clef she is holding. Still, he treasures it, and burns it into his memory. The warmth of her body against his, the wetness of her tears against his neck, her hands clasping the back of his tunic.

"UMI!" Hikaru has realized it, and bolts towards her. Fuu follows in the same manner, while Selece walks behind, smiling.

Clef releases her and backs away, his smile fading as the three friends embrace. He feels a hand on his shoulder, sees Selece standing beside him.

"She loves thee."

He shakes his head, crossing his arms. "She loves me as a friend, as a teacher and companion."

Selece looks puzzled for a moment, then sighs. "She loves thee as a lover, as a mate. Her love for thou is different from her love for me, or for them." He gestures to the other Magic Knights. Clef remains silent, his eyes downcast.

"She will soon realize who she held, and be ashamed. I will fade away, as I always do. She does not love me."

Selece shakes his head again, then shrugs. "She does love thee, and will declare it soon enough. I just hope thou are wise enough to confess thy true feelings." He walks away, going to embrace his Knight. She squeals in surprised delight as she hugs him, holding him close.

Clef hangs back. _But...when I let my feelings show, she got hurt. I won't let that happen again,_ he vows silently. Then he pastes a smile on his face and walks out of the room. The others must be informed that Umi is well.

A/N: Yes, I'm aware of one other popular MKR fic based off the same song, however, I think we took it in two different directions. I hope you enjoyed this prequel to The Wedding and if you want to find out what ultimately happened to them (in my universe anyway) read The Wedding and Whiskey Lullabye: Shot 2. Thanks for reading!


End file.
